Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water dispenser. More particularly, the invention relates to a water dispenser having a energy-saving effect.
Description of Related Art
Human body contains 70% of water, and people must drink suitable water amount one day to keep healthy. Otherwise, people may be sick or tired. It can be seen that drinking water is important to human. Therefore, water dispensers for providing water at normal temperature or hot water are installed for drinking whether at home or in the office. However, in order to provide hot water at any time, it must take power to keep the temperature of water. This will consumes power, and increases the cost significantly.
Further, in order to decrease power-consuming, a heat-exchanger such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,655 can be applied in some water dispensers. However, the design of the heat-exchangers in U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,655 still could not provide a effective heat exchange function to decrease power-consuming.